


J is for Jaggeder

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [10]
Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Post Anime, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kambei/Kyuzo. </p><p>Set Post-anime.</p><p>It didn't matter their opinion, nor the fact that they didn't know that he had <em>been</em> a famous samurai, long, long ago. He still remembered that time clearly. Remembered his final moments, remembered Kambei. And his promise to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jaggeder

J is for Jaggeder

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Samurai 7 belongs to a lot of people that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Kambei/Kyuzo.

Setting: Post-anime.

Summary: It didn't matter their opinion, nor the fact that they didn't know that he had _been_ a famous samurai, long, long ago. He still remembered that time clearly. Remembered his final moments, remembered _Kambei_. And his promise to him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was something he had been waiting for for so long that when it finally _does_ happen, he doesn't recognize it at first.

He had been ignoring the looks around him like usual; he often was looked at as strange. Especially so in this day and age, that he openly walked with dual swords upon his back, a "boy trying to pretend he's a samurai" according to those who (openly) whispered behind his back. He didn't care.

It didn't matter their opinion, nor the fact that they didn't know that he had _been_ a famous samurai, long, long ago. He still remembered that time clearly. Remembered his final moments, remembered _Kambei_. And his promise to him.

He had waited.

When he had been reborn in this world, much much later, he had been aware of all that had happened to him. Even if he didn't have many friends now, well, that was alright. He didn't need people who pretended to be true friends. He idly wonders how Katsushiro's shift at work is going and smirks with the irony that his closest friend in this life is the one who killed him in his last.

It's thinking over these thoughts that are what have him very nearly overlooking _the_ moment. Eventually though, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and instantly whirls around, eyes widening as they take in what they had waited nearly twenty years for.

He was younger; that was the first thing Kyuzo notices. He looked a bit older than Kyuzo, perhaps twenty five or so, but still younger than the first time. Not that something like that mattered to him. He had waited for so long that, young or old, it didn't matter; it was _Kambei_.

Perhaps it was good though, that he had waited this long. It had given him much needed perspective. It helped him realize that a battle was not what he truly wanted. He _did_ want to battle with Kambei, but that was not what drove him to walk across the lawn of the college, ignoring the stares as he does so.

Kambei had apparently been in the middle of a phone conversation, but puts his phone away. He finally turns, as Kyuzo approaches, as if sensing he's being watched. His eyes widen as Kyuzo stands in front of him.

"I-" Kyuzo starts.

"-haven't been waiting as long as I have, Kyuzo." Kambei says, smiling at him.

He stares at him. He licks his lips.

"I'm still the better swordsman." He finally says.

Kambei's laughter-warm with feeling-envelops him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
